Amores Imposibles
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Marinette siempre ha pensado que su amor por Adrien es imposible. Sin embargo Tikki le contará la historia de su ancestro. "Yo creo que hay amores más imposibles que otros, pero siempre se hacen posible. Con un poco de perseverancia, verás los resultados" Tan sólo esperaba que aquel gato negro amante del queso pusiera de su parte. Después de todo, se merecían estar juntos.
1. Uno

**Aloha a todas, es mi primera vez que escribo para este fandom. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, bueno espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había guardado amor incondicional a un chico que nunca le iba corresponder? La pobre muchacha de ojos azules se deprimía cada vez más. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para declarase, pero eso no cambiaría las cosas. Adrien Agreste estaba enamorado de otra chica.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, lo escucho por error. Marinette iba pasando por los patios de la institución Dupond, cuando una voz dulce le llamó la atención.

 _-Me gustas mucho Adrien-_

 _-Lo siento, pero a mí me gusta otra chica-_

 _-¿Es de la escuela?-_

 _-No-_

Si no era de ahí, entonces de seguro la había conocido por motivos del modelaje o quien sabe qué. Pero su corazón se había quebrado, poco a poco, tantas energías había gastado, tanto tiempo. Y ahí estaba, llorando como Magdalena por su amor unilateral.

-Oh Tikki, soy una tonta, sabía que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en mi- decía desconsolada la ojiceleste contra su almohada para ahogar los sollozos

-Marinette, quizás Adrien le mintió para que ella no se sintiera tan mal- decía la Kwami mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su compañera.

-No, su voz sonaba convincente. No le ha engañado- musitó como si se acordara de aquel suceso.

-Vamos Marinette, solo debes seguir luchando- se posó delante de ella, mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y para qué? Este amor es imposible- renuente de escuchar los consejos de Tikki, se echó otra vez en su almohada

 _Imposible_. La pequeña Kwami había visto tantos amores imposibles, pero uno resaltaba más que otro. Quizás le serviría de lección, para que siempre luchara hasta al final, que diera todo de sí. Era una buena opción, después de todo, aquella LadyBug se parecía tanto a Marinette.

-Yo creo que hay amores más imposibles que otros, pero siempre se hacen posible. Con un poco de perseverancia, verás los resultados- Marinette se levantó para mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Tikki?-

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, una LadyBug tuvo el amor más imposible, claramente que estaba dentro de la moral actual quizás, pero no la de aquellos tiempos- le contó, meintras se colocaba en las manos de la chica.

-¿Aquellos tiempos? ¿De que época era Tikki?-

-Hum... mil ochocientos o algo cercano-

-Increíble... Pero de que trataba su amor. Raramente me cuentas sobre mis antecesoras-

-Es que la situación lo amerita. Bueno como te iba contando, aquella LadyBug se había enamorado de un sacerdote, el sacerdote de su pueblo. Aunque él se encontraba en el seminario, pronto ejercería su profesión-

-¡Dios! ¿Y qué paso? No, no, cuéntame desde el inicio-

-Me alegra de que te interese-

-Necesito un poco de distracción-

-Bueno, la historia de su amor es algo larga y llena de ironía pura. Aunque... Actualmente es lo mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada, nada. Bueno comencemos-.

* * *

 **Bueno, está historia se basara un poco en las vidas de otras LadyBug y Chat Noir. Pero también veremos algo de Adrianette. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Dos

**Aloha a todos, aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo. Tengo pensado relatar tres historias, espero que les guste y gracias por sus review, historia favorita y que la estén siguiendo.**

* * *

Inglaterra se encontraba pasando por un mal momento, incluso una crisis que fue oculta para la sociedad externa o inclusive escribirla en libros. Se trataba de una extraña "enfermedad" que les sucedía a personas con mucho odio y dolor. O eso pensaba la herborista del pueblo de Lamberhurst. Se llamaba Christine, una jovencita de dieciochos años, consideradas por muchos una belleza. De carácter fuerte y muy inteligente. Cosa muy admirable para todos los pueblerinos.

Sin embargo la muchacha tenía un secreto, ella era una heroína, o así podía decirse. Su nombre de alter ego era LadyBug. Una chica que utilizaba ropa masculina roja y moteada, aparentando se una mariquita. Estaba en boca de todos de quién podría ser aquella muchacha, pero nadie obtenía respuestas. Cosa que le llamó la atención al siniestro Duque del pueblo. Aquel hombre de mirada gélida, estaba bastante interesado en ese poder, pero nunca había logrado obtenerlo.

Ese era un día normal para la herborista, se había dedicado a pasear por los bosques, buscando plantas medicinales que le hacían falta. Luego cuando dieron las once de la mañana, fue hasta su hogar para cocinar el almuerzo del Sacerdote del pueblo. Un anciano muy amable que le había guardado su secreto.

-Vamos Christie, el Padre Nicholas no te puede esperar todo el día- le aviso la pequeña Kwami.

-Tienes razón Tikki, tan sólo déjame guardar estos medicamentos-

Ya terminada su labor, salió de su tienda y en la canasta llevaba el almuerzo, junto con algunos remedios para la tos. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta de la casa que estaba a un lado de la Iglesia, y el anciano le abrió las puertas.

-Es un gusto verte Christine, lamento todo el desorden- se disculpaba, mientras la dejaba pasar.

-No se preocupe Padre, después de todo, siempre es bueno hacer un poco de limpieza ¿le ayudo?-

-No, no. No es limpieza, ¿no te has enterado?-

-Lo siento padre, no pude asistir a la última misa, ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la mesa de madera.

-Es que me debo retirar del pueblo. Ya he cumplido con mi labor y desde el Vaticano mandarán a otro sacerdote o un estudiante de éste-

La chica asintió con tristeza y tan dejo la canasta en la mesa, para luego buscar platos y vasos. Dejando la mesa lista para almorzar.

-Entonces Padre, disfrutemos de nuestra última cena-

Entre risas y algunas lágrimas, la chica de cabellos dorados le ayudó empacar. Tikki también se despidió de aquel hombre, quien les había ayudado mucho, le agradecía eternamente su disocian. Los días pasaron y el Padre Nicholas se despidió del pueblo. A su vez, la extraña enfermedad o como le decía su compañera los Akumas no habían vuelto aparecer.

Ese día nublado, fue un tanto especial. No sabía por qué, pero lo sentía así. Era temprano en la mañana y ya había abierto la tienda. Se encontraba haciendo una limpieza, cuando escuchó la campana de la puerta.

-Bienvenido señor ¿qué necesita?- preguntó Christine, mientras alzaba la vista.

-Buenos días, ¿me podría decir en dónde puedo comprar queso?- preguntó un joven de veinte años, cabello azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda. La chica le sonrió y vio que llevaba maletas. Era nuevo por el pueblo.

-Bueno, a dos cuadras de aquí se encuentra un camino que lo llevara a la tienda de abarrotes. Allí encontrara los mejores quesos-

-Muchas gracias señorita, que tenga buen día- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Igual usted- la chica de cabellos dorados lo vio marchar mientras se colocaba un gorro. Vestía con unos pantalones de tela café oscuro y una camisa blanca, acompañado de una chaquetilla café claro. Le sentaba de maravilla el conjunto, además de que era guapo.

-Christie ¿me estás escuchando?- Tikki había intentado llamar su atención, pero al parecer la chica estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Eh, lo siento Tikki, ¿qué me decías?-

-Que deberías visitar al nuevo sacerdote del pueblo-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Me pregunto qué le gustará comer?-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para decidir aún-

Aquel encuentro quedó marcado en el corazón de la muchacha, la cual a veces creía en el amor a primera vista. Y esta fue una de ellas. Ya quería saber el nombre del forastero, sus pensamientos rondaban sobre él hasta que empezaron a llegar los clientes.

No fue hasta las doce donde cerró la puerta principal y fue hasta su cocina, donde llevaba el almuerzo y buen vino tinto. Las dejo en la canasta, junto a unas galletas con chocolates. La chica amarró su cabello en una trenza francesa y pliso su vestido celeste. Vio sus ojos color miel que rebosaban de alegría. Estaba impaciente por conocerle, quería ver si podría contar con su ayuda.

-Vamos Tikki, métete en la canasta, no quiero que te vea-

La criatura se metió en la canasta y comenzaron su recorrido, uno que había extrañado. Tuvo algunas interrupciones de las mujeres, contando chismes u otras cosas, como consejos o diagnósticos de enfermedades. La chica siempre se quedaba hablando con ellas, pero ese no era el día para andar de cotorra.

-Bueno, me voy marchando, debo entregar estos alimentos al nuevo Padre-

-¡Oh! Christine, si vieras el desperdicio de hombre que fue- menciono una joven que le ganaba por algunos años

-Es tan guapo, Dios me perdone por pensar estas cosas- menciono otra muchacha, la cual ya estaba casada.

-No hay problema, tan sólo debes confesar tus pecados- menciono pícara la otra muchacha.

-Bueno... Me debo ir, fue gusto verlas tan radiantes- finalizo algo incomoda, para liego retomar su camino.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Christine-

-¿A qué te refieres Tikki?-

-Ya llegamos, luego te digo- la Kwami se volvió a ocultar y la chica se acercó a la gran puerta de madera, con algunos tallados de rosas. Toco dos veces como de costumbre y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Y la puerta se abrió.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Padre...- sus palabras se perdieron con el aire, era él, no podía ser.

-Eres tú, quiero agradecer tu ayuda- el chico azabache ahora vestía una sotana negra, con un pequeño adorno blanco en cuello.

-Usted...- mencionó tan asombrada y un poco confundida.

-Disculpe mi falta, soy el Padre Benjamin, es un gusto conocer a la famosa herborista del pueblo, Christine Stone-

* * *

Marinette se encontraba con sus ojos pesados, estaba interesada, pero su cuerpo no resistía a la tentación de acostarse en tan cómodo colchón.

-Marinette, duerme. Mañana te sigo contando- musitó de forma maternal la Kwami.

-Está bien, buenas noches Tikki-

-Buenas noches Marinette-

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no recordaba algunas de sus compañeras y portadoras? La nostalgia la invadía, después de todo ver tanto sufrimiento, uno tras otro, traía sus repercusiones y eso le dolía mucho a la pequeña, vivir una y otra vez ese sufrimiento, como un ciclo que nunca se acaba. Tan sólo tenía que abrirles los ojos a aquellos adolescentes, y todo terminaría de una vez.

 **Bueno dejo la introducción de nuestra primera historia, espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente veremos un poco mas de acción entre nuestros queridos adolescentes parisinos.**


	3. Tres

París se encontraba en pleno espectáculo del amanecer. Las palomas comenzaban a emprender el vuelo para buscar su comida y los niños lloraban porque no querían ir a clases. En el caso de Marinette era que esa mañana se había levantado temprano, pensando en la historia de Christine.

-Ya te levantaste Marinette- mencionó Sabine, pensando en que tendría que levantar a su hija, que otra vez llegaría atrasada a clases.

-Sí, es que no tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo- ese día decidió que iría con un vestido rosa, estampado con algunas flores. Muy juvenil, acompañado de sus típicos zapatos. Al igual que su cabello, que por primera vez lo llevaría suelto.

 _Ya de nada sirve ser la misma, si no le gusto._ Con tranquilidad bajó a tomar un muy ruidoso desayuno. Su padre contaba unos pésimos chistes, evocando el recuerdo de cierto gato.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá- la adolescente se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla. Camino contando sus pasos, nunca se había dedicado hacer eso, pero era lo más interesante. Su Kwami se encontraba durmiendo. No fue hasta el paso ciento veintitrés cuando llegó al colegio.

Subió los trece escalones y se dirigió a su salón. Fue ahí donde vio a su amiga Alya, la que se encontraba hablando con Nino.

-¡Alya!- la peliazul se lanzó en un abrazo a su amiga y desde esa posición saludo al moreno -Hola Nino.

-Wao Marinette, te ves muy linda- elogio el chico y su amiga asintió. Era lo correcto, no debía echarse a morir sino que seguir adelante.

-Gracias, tenía ganas de un cambio-

-¡Y que cambio chica!, llegas por primera vez temprano-

-Es cierto, lo más extraño es que Adrien llegue tarde-

La joven no dedico ningún comentario, tan sólo fue a sentarse en su asiento, para sacar su libreta de dibujo. Las mañanas soleadas de París le inspiraban. El timbre sonó, provocando que esta guardara el cuaderno. La profesora de literatura llego con muchos libros, cosa que extraño a todos.

-Buenos días alumnos, como verán, se acerca el día de la literatura. Y no hay nada mejor que hacer un homenaje a cualquier libro. Para que este trabajo tenga relación con la última materia de motivos de la literatura. Como los viajes, el amor, la búsqueda interna de ser humano, entre otras cosas ¿a qué no es divertido?-

El silencio reinó en la sala, la idea era buena, pero nadie deseaba gastar demasiado tiempo leyendo. Luego de unos momentos la profesora pasó asistencia, donde un poco impresionada, tachó con x el impecable nombre de Adrien Agreste.  
-Bueno pasemos los libros que cada uno leerá. Será al azar. Comencemos con Chloe- y así pasaron los minutos dentó del aula. Marinette esperaba leer algo rápido y fácil. Pero el destino le estaba jugando una broma, o ella tenía muy mala suerte.

-Es una obra fantástica. Romeo y Julieta, es clásico de un amor imposible, con dificultades-

-Y peor final de todos- musitó enojada la peliazul.

-Pero es que nada es color de rosas mi niña-

 _Nada es color de rosas ._ Marinette se encontraba en la biblioteca, intentando sopesar aquellas palabras tan básicas pero tenía tantas repercusiones en ella. Había decidido que leería un poco, pero a quien engañaba, no podía ni siquiera salir de las palabras de la escenografía.

-Tikki... Tú me dices que si tengo perseverancia puedo continuar , sin embargo mi profesora difiere de tus ideas. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

La criatura tan solo se compadeció de ella, estaba tan perdida.

-Solo contéstame algo ¿realmente amas a Adrien?-

-Al principio pensé que lo amaba, amaba que fuera tierno y amable. Pero más allá no sé nada de él. ¿Qué le gusta comer? ¿Prefiere la lluvia o el sol? ¿El día o la noche? Cuando escuche las palabras de que gustaba de otra chica, mi mente comenzó a mostrarme la verdad de la situación. Estaba tan encaprichada con él, porque era mi modelo de príncipe, que no me di cuenta que las personas reales no son perfectas. ¿Y si conozco el otro lado de Adrien, el verdadero Adrien, y no me gusta? Él no es perfecto, yo no soy perfecta. Nadie es perfecto, la perfección está en los números, que son fríos y complejos, algo que nosotros inventamos y no se puede apreciar en la realidad. La perfección está en nuestra mente que está cegada, con miedo, de ver la realidad de las cosas. El amor es algo que no inventamos, es un instinto y no es perfecto, los sentimientos no son perfectos. Entonces ¿amaba de verdad a Adrien? No lo sé. Tengo miedo al rechazo, me duele tanto que él nunca repare en mi presencia, pero... Me lastima saber que hay gente que tiene esperanzas-

-La esperanza no es perfecta, pero mueve al mundo. Quizás el chico no sea perfecto, pero se hizo perfecto para ti. Es así como las personas se enamoran, porque entre ellos no haya nada más perfecto que el uno y el otro-

Marinette no siguió hablando, e intento leer el libro. _Distracción._ La Kwami suspiro, de dónde sacaría tantas cosas la mente de su portadora. Fue extraño ver la convicción con las que la decía. Hasta que reparo que si no gustaba de él y si se enamoro de alguien que no era perfecto, de alguien que siempre fue tal y como era: _Chat Noir_.

* * *

El rubio se desveló toda la noche, pensando en la historia de su compañero. La historia de un amor imposible. La muchacha la comparaba con su compañera de clases: Marinette. Nunca antes se había dedicado en prestarle atención a los pequeños detalles que hacían especial a la chica que era tímida y tierna. Siempre dispuesta de proteger y ayudar a los demás. Con un carisma que no podía ser superado.

-Tal como LadyBug- se levantó de su cama. Plagg le había dicho el día anterior que no debía ver las cosas superficialmente, porque solo estaría conociendo la punta de un iceberg. Aquella muchacha bajo el antifaz tenía tanto que demostrar, que quizás el chico se llevaría una decepción.

-Si abrieras tus ojos y te dieras cuenta de la verdad de la situación, si no fuera la chica que estabas esperando ¿la seguirías amando?-

Fue la última oración que escucho antes de que se desmayara a causa de una fiebre. Pero para Adrien todo era claro. Si se enamoró de ella sin saber quién era, ¿cómo no enamorarse de su verdadera persona? Las cosas no siempre era para mal ¿o sí?

-Plagg me puedes seguir contando la historia. Pero ahora desde el comienzo-

-Primero quiero un queso, estoy muy agotado-

El chico miro con enojo , pero sólo hizo lo que pidió.

-A ver, por lo poco que recuerdo Benjamin había dedicado toda su vida a la iglesia. Su madre, una mujer de campo, enfermo a temprana edad y dejó su hijo al servicio de la iglesia. Cuando cumplió veinte años, le habían informado que terminaría su formación en el pueblo de Lamberhurst. Donde también tendría práctica. Recuerdo que ese día era nublado y tenía mucha hambre-

-Eso no es novedad-

-No interrumpas. Como decía, cuando llegamos no había ninguna tienda abierta. Solo la de la herborista del pueblo. Benjamin fue hasta allí, según él, aquella chica le recordaba a los angeles. Por el cabello dorado, complementado de esa mirada llena de ternura, además de su piel blanca como el invierno. Eso me dijo él cuando llegamos a la casa. Se notaba que aquella chica era una ternura. Pero como siempre le había dicho, no podía hacer mucho. Pronto sería sacerdote que debía cumplir con su celibato. Pero la belleza de aquella muchacha le había impactado y más encima, qué horas después llegará a verlo. Su relación de amistad iba creciendo y haciéndose más peligrosa-

-¿Y LadyBug?-

-Él no se enamoró de LadyBug, él se dio el tiempo para conocer a la chica que de verdad podría estar siempre para él. No una expectativa de muchacha. Algo que de verdad me agradaba-

-Pero ¿no la conoció? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Porque es un hombre sensato, de un gran razonamiento. Además se gano un premio gordo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si me das otro queso te cuento-

-Plagg, si no me cuentas, no te daré más queso-

-... La chica que siempre estuvo a su lado era LadyBug, era Christine. De hecho, fue ella quien le confesó-

-Puedo decirte algo amigo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que eres el peor narrador de toda la historia-

-A mí no me pagan para andar abriéndoles los ojos a niños bobos que dicen estar enamorados de una completa desconocida. Tan solo digo, que deberías ver las cosas como son. Ella no te ama como Chat Noir, tú no sabes quién es ella bajo la máscara ¿Por qué no mejor te das una oportunidad de conocer a otra chica? Quizás así se te acabe la ceguera- las últimas fueron tan solo un susurro. Cosa que el rubio no había escuchado. _Darse una oportunidad. ¿_ Lo había intentado? No ¿valdría la pena? Quién sabe. Si aquella LadyBug estaba tan cerca de aquel Chat Noir ¿qué no le garantizaba a él que su amada heroína estuviera a tan solo un metro de distancia?

* * *

 **¿Qué es lo que no permita que estén juntos? Su maldita ceguera y estupidez. Y los creadores que deben tener algo de trama en la historia xD. Espero que les haya gustado y concuerdo con Adrien, Plagg es el peor contando historia pero es un gran consejero.**

 **DaydreamingPrincess16: Sobre el exorcismo de Chat Noir, déjame decirte que me morí de la risa un buen rato. Pero creo que no... Quizás, quién sabe 7u7 okno. Me alegro de que te guste. Y espero que hayas disfrutado un poco sobre esta parte, después de todo, enamorarse así como nada, pienso que no es fácil ni rápido. Esta pareja necesita un poco de tiempo y ayuda de sus Kwamis con las historias amorosas (que... No todas terminan felices, comiendo perdices)**

 **¿Comentarios, críticas u opiniones? por favor háganmelo saber Me despido, bye bye.**


	4. Cuatro

**Hola a todos, les traigo otro capítulo y me disculpo por la demora, es que estoy trabajando, por ende me consume todas mis energías. Espero que les gustes el capítulo, porque… bueno, quizás no sea tan genial pero ñeee.**

 **Tinteii: me alegro que te haya gustado, además el hecho que le hayas colocado nombre a la pareja me hace tan feliz. Bueno en este capítulo si tendrá Bristine, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **DaydreamingPrincess16: esa frase que utilice, la había discutido hace mucho tiempo con mi profesor de filosofía, y me encantaba. La frase que me diste la ame, la utilizare en un futuro, por cierto ¿de quién es? Me encantaría saber.**

 **uminekofuuhikaru: jejeje todos concuerdan, pobre Plagg, pero es cierto no se debió dejar convencer tan fácil.**

 **Para la chica desconocida: no hay nada que me haga más feliz que la historia les gustes, le agradezco mucho.**

* * *

El cielo se iba tiñendo de tonos violáceos y anaranjados. Sabía que debía hacer una ronda antes de ir a su hogar.

-Tikki, transformación-

Cuando acabo su transformación, al poco rato llegó Chat Noir. Quien se encontraba meditabundo y serio. Ella alzó sus cejas, preguntándose en que estaría pensando el gato.

-¿Que pasó gatito? Te comió la lengua el ratón-

-que graciosa My Lady, pero estaba pensando-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Enserio?!- dijo de manera sarcástica la muchacha.

-Al parecer, a alguien no le dieron cataclismo- insinuó de manera pervertida.

-¿Cata...clismo? Eh... no entiendo la gracia, pero veo que tampoco has tenido un buen día-

-Correcto My Lady, pero hay algo que me ha molestado ¿usted se enamoraría de alguien que no lo conoce bien?- el rubio esperaba, con esperanzas, que su LadyBug pensará igual que él.

-Verás... esto es gracioso, pero yo me "enamoré" de alguien que no conocía. Tan sólo me fijé en lo superficial, yo creo que lo mejor es conocer cada faceta del individuo, para no llevarse sorpresas inesperadas. Es decir… no te lo recomiendo, es lo peor que puedes hacer Chat-

-Palabras sabias... LadyBug-

Y ese sería el inicio de una relación extraña y confusa entre ellos. Tan sólo decir su nombre real de heroína rompía aquel lazo afectivo que le ataba. Era obvio que su chica de ensueños no gustaba de él. Tenía que dejarla ir, conocer a alguien que podría estar a su lado, pero ¿quién?

* * *

Marinette se lanzó a su cama, estaba agotada. Pero algo en su corazón le dolía y era la actitud del minino. Se encontraba tan distanciado de ella que fue extraño.

-Vas caminando en una senda sinuosa y peligrosa, Marinette. Que cada vez es más riesgoso continuar-

-¿A qué te refieres Tikki?-

-Hablo de Chat Noir. ¿Por qué te duele? ¿No te gustaba Adrien?-

-Yo... No lo sé, Tikki-

-Mejor continúo con la historia-

Tikki sabía que quería de manera fraternal aquel héroe, pero no podía estar lamentándose por cada cosa que hiciera. La vida era difícil y dolorosa, pero de ello se aprendía. Y aquel gato tan solo estaba dando sus primeros pasos como para que viera la realidad de las cosas.

* * *

Aquel encuentro entre ellos fue el inicio de la perdición. Christine no podía sacar de su mente al muchacho, pero debía qué. No tenía opción, las leyes eclesiásticas ya habían decidido el destino de Benjamin desde hace mucho tiempo. La ojimiel vio que ya vendría ser la hora para dejar el almuerzo a su amigo.

-Vamos Tikki- su tono se percibía desanimado, algo que la Kwami ya sospechaba.

-Todo saldrá bien Christie, ya verás-

Cuando salió al pueblo, el barullo de sus voces le estaban molestando. Vio que todos aquellos chismosos se estaban reuniendo alrededor de unas personas en el centro.

-Encuentro inconcebible que vaya dejar sin cobijo aquellas personas-

 _Benjamin_. La de cabellos dorados percibió su voz, así que se abrió paso entre toda esas personas. Pidiendo permiso, llegó hasta el frente, donde vio a su querido azabache contra el Duque. Un hombre entrado en edad, de ojos celestes y cabello rojizo.

-Lo siento Padre, pero veo que no reconoce en la posición que me encuentro-

-Ante los ojos de Dios, no es más que un hombre-

-Sin embargo soy el dueño de estos lugares, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera-

-No puedo concebir que sus planes egoístas despoje de los esfuerzos de las personas que vive y trabaja en aquel lugar-

-Usted no tiene derecho exigir-

-Señores- ahora el sacerdote se dirigía al pueblo -¿ustedes permitirán que este hombre pase a llevar sus derechos?-

El temor reinaba en los cuerpos de los pueblerinos, nadie se atrevía a contrariar las palabras del gran Duque. Benjamin se encontraba impotente ante la cobardía de ellos, hasta que sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos mieles de la herborista. Ella le sonrió y pasó al frente, primero haciendo una reverencia al hombre de poder.

-Mi Duque, yo pienso que el Padre Benjamin lleva razón, es decir, todos nosotros nos hemos esforzado para conseguir un lugar en este pueblo. Pagamos las comisiones y todos los gastos al mes, somos dueños de nuestras tierras y no permitiremos que nos sean quitadas. Sé muy bien que por miedo mis camaradas no alzaran su voz, pero yo no tengo miedo en expresar mi opinión. Así que si desea ocuparlas tierras del sur, primero pasara por mi cadáver-.

El Duque reconoció a la muchacha en un instante, esa mujer valiente que no se mordía la lengua para hablar. Las ganas de deshacerse de ella crecía aún más y ahora lo acompañaría aquel Padre.

-Bien herborista, pero no te saldrás con la tuya-.

Empujó a todo aquel que se cruzase por su camino, estaba encolerizado. Christine le tomó la mano al sacerdote y todo el pueblo se acercaron a agradecerles. Cuando ya lograron marchar, decidieron ir a la casa de la chica.

-Veo que posees agallas-

-Nada de eso Benjamin, tan solo tenía que luchar por una buena causa- el azabache le secundó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de comida.

-Esto es exquisito, Christine. Estoy seguro de que serías una buena esposa-

-Si...- con algo de pena, la herborista siguió comiendo, hasta que escucho los gritos de las personas. Benjamin se levantó y marchó corriendo, la muchacha lo había perdido de vista.

-Vamos Tikki, transformación-

Cuando su vestimentas fueron reemplazadas por unas masculinas que eran rojas y motas negras, fue ágilmente hasta el epicentro de los problemas. Era un hombre, con un caballo negro, armadura negra y una gran espada del mismo color.

-Por favor aléjense- al akuma no le importaba ensartar su espada contra los cuerpos de la gente. Fue ahí donde comenzó la lucha, Christine tomó su maza, la cual podía alargar sus cadenas. Al principio lo amarro, pero este logró desatarse y comenzar arremeter su espada contra ella. Por suerte no había dado aún, hasta que la encerró en un callejón sin salida.

-Yo Sir Lancelus te condeno a morir bajo el poder de mi espada-

Christine esperaba el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Fue cuando vio un cuerpo vestido de negro, sujetaba una báculo plateado que impedía el ataque del otro.

-Señorita, le pido por favor que se retire-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con recelo. No le veía la cara, sólo su cabello azabache.

-Black Cat- cruzaron miradas, donde se extrañaron un poco, _aquellos ojos_. LadyBug se retiró, para atacar por su espalda. Utilizó su poder de Lucky Charm y recibió una espada roja moteada. Vio al frente y se le vino una idea a la mente.

-Bien gatito, sigue atacándolo ¿bien?-

-Como digas-

La batalla entre ellos comenzó, varios golpes llegaron herirlo pero LadyBug no se percató. La muchacha tomó su maza y con las cadenas enredo sus pies, Sir Lancelus cayó y Christine tomó su espada nueva, para arremeterla contra la negra. La hoja afiliada de rompió en pequeños fragmentos, de donde salió una mariposa. Black Cat iba cortarla, pero ella fue más rápida y su arma cayó encima. Cuando lo levantó, una mariposa blanca salió. Había sido purificada.

-Miraculous LadyBug- la magia de su poder fue curando las heridas de todos los ciudadanos, excepto aquel misterioso compañero.

-Así que... Otra persona con unos Miraculous-

-Así es, soy LadyBug-

-Un gusto señorita... Sabes te pareces a alguien- el azabache se iba acercando, pero un ruido les llamó la atención. Eran los aretes de la heroína.

-Debo irme, adiós Black Cat-

Llego justo a tiempo a su hogar, pero no vio a Benjamin. Eso le comenzaba a preocupar.

-Vamos a verlo en la iglesia- propuso su amiga. Christine aceptó, pero llevo sus plantas medicinales y algunas cosas de curación, tenía una corazonada de que algo no iba bien. Y tal como lo sospecho, vio al muchacho tendido en el suelo, su camisa blanca estaba manchada con sangre.

-¡Benjamin!- como pudo lo levantó del suelo y lo tendió en la cama. La respiración de él era errática, cada vez más le costaba -Tranquilo, todo estará bien-.

Le tocó la frente, fue cuando cayó de cuenta que se había afiebrado. Rápidamente quitó su camisa donde se sonrojó un poco, pero no era hora para admirar su cuerpo. Se tomó su cabello en un rodete y comenzó a limpiar las heridas, para luego vendarlas con algún ungüento. Fue en busca de agua fría y paños para colocarlo en su frente.

-Christine- la llamaba, la necesitaba a su lado. La chica se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza poso el paño en su frente perlada.

-Calma, estarás bien-

El azabache no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero levanto su mano para todas aquellas hebras doradas, donde llegó hasta su cuello, para luego ir hasta su nuca. Detuvo su movimiento y se irguió, Christine se había quedado paralizada, esperando alguna acción de él.

-Benjamin...- susurró, mandó lejos aquellas leyes que le impedían besar y desear a una mujer. Con sus dos manos acercó su cara para por fin, finalmente, besarla. El roce sus labios fue íntimo y apasionado, la muchacha se encontraba desconcertada. Pero disfruto de aquel contacto, hasta que el sacerdote se desmayó. Con movimientos mecanizados, lo dejó en la cama en la posición correcta y ella se alejó, con temor.

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?- técnicamente ella no era la que había iniciado aquel acto pecaminoso, pero lo había disfrutado. Un suspiro de Benjamin y el susurro de su nombres sus labios no le dejó estar tranquila.

-Mejor le pediré a señora Jane que lo cuide-

Lo vio por última vez antes de que se marchara en buscar ayuda. La culpa de a poco la iba consumiendo, sin embargo la sonrisa de sus labios no se iba.

* * *

Tikki se detuvo porque Marinette había cerrado sus ojos, pero la Kwami vio como una lágrima caía. Fue hasta su lado y la abrazo, porque por muchas palabras que le dijera, era ella quien debía decidir su propio destino.

-No te rindas Marinette, se valiente y lucha. Lucha por tu felicidad-


	5. Cinco

La luz del sol comenzaba aparecer entre las nubes. Un amanecer débil, tardío pero seguro y reconfortante. La azabache se levantó de un sopetón. El nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre se quedara dormida? Vio la hora.

-Ya no vale la pena ir- su celular marcaba las doce menos treinta. Vio mejor su habitación y una pregunta viajaba por su mente ¿Y sus padres? Con movimientos lentos y algo se torpes, dignos de ellas, bajo las escaleras.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- pero nadie respondió a sus llamados. Tikki salió de la cocina, con una galleta con chips de chocolates.

-Tus papás tuvieron que ir a Dijon, a visitar a tu abuelo-

-¿Por qué no me llevaron?- preguntó un poco enojada, mientras se servía un vaso con leche.

-No despertabas nunca, se te veía cansada. Así que llamaron a tu colegio que hoy no asistirías-

-Ya veo...- la chica recordó que estaba escuchando la historia de la antigua LadyBug, pero se había quedado dormida. Miro su ventana, donde no muy lejos se podía apreciar su colegio. Donde estaban su amiga, compañeros y Adrien. Todavía no lo olvidaba, su sonrisa falsa, su caballerosidad. ¿Pero qué más? Se veía como una persona reprimida, sus ojos pedían libertad, pedían felicidad.

-Tikki, por favor continúa la historia. No quiero pensar las cosas demás-. Su kwami asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

* * *

Había pasado una semana evitando a Benjamin, no tenía el valor para enfrentarle. Se sonrojaba tan solo recordar el calor de sus labios, lo fuerte que podría ser su cuerpo, lo bien trabajado que estaba. Pero su pecho dolía, dolía como si mil rayos te golpeasen. Él ni siquiera había hecho un ademán de acercarse o visitarla. Quería verlo en su tienda, pero nada. Se la pasaba dictando las palabras del señor en la iglesia, o en las casas de los enfermos.

-Christie... Siento que viene mucha gente-

La chica se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, cuando la puerta fue derribada. Era la milicia del Duque.

-Por órdenes del Duque se nos ha encomendado desalojar este lugar-

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-

Vio cómo sus muebles eran lanzados al piso, sus envases con hierbas medicinales eran rotos. Cortinas, trapos, vidrios, todo lo rompían y destrozaban. La chica tan solo veía como su vida se iba con su pasión ¿dónde viviría ahora? El Duque la quería echar, eso se notaba a leguas. Pero ella no iba a retroceder, ni un poco. Decidida, fue a pedirle asilo a la persona que más necesitaba.

-Benjamin, abre la puerta por favor-

Se escuchaba como algunas cosas se caían, y unos susurros. El rostro de Christine empalideció, ¿y si estaba con una mujer? Sabía que muchos sacerdotes seguían intimando con mujeres aunque su vocación no se los permitía. No obstante, el azabache no se veía como ese tipo de gente. Cuando abrieron la puerta, estaba ahí, sonrojado, con algunas magulladuras. La chica se preguntaba de donde conseguía esos golpes. Era padre... No Black Cat.

-¿A qué... Se debe tu visita?- preguntaba nervioso.

-Necesito vivir contigo durante un tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso-

-Por favor, el Duque destruyo mi casa, es obvio que me quiere fuera del pueblo. Pero no daré el brazo a torcer, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor-

El chico se quedó viéndola fijamente, sus manos viajaron a esas hebras doradas desordenadas. Hasta tocar sus cálidas mejillas. Le mostró una sonrisa de rendición.

-Bienvenida-.

Ese fue el inicio del fin ¿Cómo poder ver todos los días el amor de tu vida sin tocarlo, admirarlo, sin poder confesar su amor? Esto fue consumiendo la vida de ambos. Benjamín fue el primero en caer, o eso pensaba él. Desde que la había besado, había soñado en volver a tocarla y mucho más. Sin embargo, luego recordaba quién era y su deber. Aunque no era un pecado apreciar la belleza desde lejos. Así era su amor, silencioso pero profundo. Las acciones, sus actitudes, sus sonrisas, sus sollozos y enojos. Cada emoción de la ojimiel era guardado en lo más profundo de él.

En las noches se levantaba y se colaba en la habitación de ella, para poder admirar la belleza bajo la luz de la luna. Se sentía que había caído en la tentación del demonio, que mordió la manzana que ella le ofreció. Pero era tan deliciosa que ya no le importaba que pecara ¿o es que amar era un pecado? A veces recordaba aquella muchacha que era LadyBug, era guapa, pero por alguna razón no se le hacía tan maravillosa, porque no conocía la verdadera belleza de ella. Pero Christine era un diamante frente a él, agua en un desierto. Era perfección. Soltó un suspiro mientras daba una misa, su querida rubia no estaba.

Por otro lado, la ojimiel se encontraba curando sus heridas producto de un nuevo akuma. A veces se preguntaba quién era la persona que los creaba y solo una persona aparecía en su mente: el Duque. No había persona más cruel y vil que él. La puerta fue abierta y ella soltó un quejido. Se había distraído y dio mal una puntada.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- se acercó con cuidado, viendo la herida que abarcaba la parte trasera de su espalda. Estaba haciendo las puntadas a tientas. Ella se sonrojó al sentir el contacto en su piel desnuda. Después de todo, se tuvo que quitar el corsé para comenzar sus procedimientos de curación.

-Me... ¿Golpeé?-

-No lo creo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-No lo entenderías-

-He escuchado todo tipo de confesión, dime la tuya-

-... Es un secreto, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- le miro sobre el hombro, mientras que con sus brazos cubría sus senos.

-Lo prometo-

-... Bueno... Hace mucho tiempo pasó algo muy extraño, una criatura que venía dentro de unos pendientes me dijo que mi misión era salvar a las personas de los akuma. Benjamín, yo soy LadyBug-

La chica se comenzó a preocupar, no escuchaba nada. Se iba voltear a ver su reacción cuando siente que era abrazada desde la cintura. Sintió la respiración del azabache en su cuello.

-Eres una mujer valiente ¿lo sabías? Eres una heroína sin la máscara. Pero prométeme que no te arriesgarás más. Tu vida es importante-

-Lo prometo-

Fue cuando Christine sintió que ya se había hundido más en el vacío. Estaba perdida, su amor por él crecía y crecía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Se la pasaba preguntando a toda hora del día, cuando iba a sanar personas, cuando visitaba a sus amigas. Una sonrisa hizo acto de presencia mientras veía a su amigo bailando en aquella fiesta tan divertida.

Una persona con lujos decidió hacer un baile donde todo el pueblo estaba invitado. Pensando que todo iba ser una parafernalia, sin embargo fue más precioso. Vestía un ancho y pomposo vestido celeste cielo. Varios hombres se la habían quedado mirando, pero Benjamin le cuestionaba con la mirada aquellas miradas pecadoras, llenas de lujuria.

-¡Padre, vamos a bailar!- escucho a una pelirroja, con voz melosa y molesta. Se le estaba insinuando al azabache descaradamente.

Christine sintió humedad en su rostro y guardando la compostura se retiró. Benjamín la había besado o ella la había besado a él. No le importaba, aquella dicha suya se había ido por un caño. Todos estaban borrachos, la pelirroja tenía suerte, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Pensé que ibas a ser distinto-

-¡Christine!-

* * *

-¡Marinette!- su voz, aquella voz grave pero con un dulce tono. Se llevó un buen golpe en su trasero por la impresión -¿estás bien, Marinette?-

-Sí, ya voy-

¿Qué hacía el ser que quiera olvidar? ¿Por qué nunca podría se podría alejar de sus pensamientos? Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía débil, pero por él se hacía débil. Él era su debilidad. "Eres tonta Marinette. Olvídate de él. Solo olvídalo". Le abrió la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionó el rey de las máscaras y sonrisas falsas.

-Excelente ¿a qué viniste?- Adrien se sintió extraño. No era un tono hostil, pero no estaba acostumbrado que no le hablara con aquel tierno tono de voz que solo lo ocupaba para él. "Solo aprecias las cosas cuando la pierdes". Rebuscó con su mirada alguna señal de malestar, pero ella estaba ahí, esperando una respuesta. Se sonrojó cuando se percató que todavía no contestaba.

-Te vengo a dejar la tarea... ¿Puedo pasar?-

"No dejes pasar al lobo a tu casa" pero no escucho a su cerebro, después de todo su corazón todavía latía por Adrien. No lo podría olvidar de un día para otro. El amor podía doler a veces, pero era inevitable no ser una masoquista. Se hizo a un lado, invitándolo.


	6. Seis

Cuando el rubio entró, sintió el ambiente hostil y frío. Los padres de la muchacha no estaban, he ahí la falta de la calidez en el hogar, sin embargo Adrien siempre había sentido aquella calidez por parte de ella ¿a dónde habrá ido a parar? La muchacha lo invito a pasar al sofá principal, el cual con gusto acepto.

-¿Qué haces por estas horas, Adrien?- la muchacha fue a la cocina para servir algunos aperitivos, como agradecimiento que le haya llevado la tarea. El chico se le quedo mirando detenidamente, algo asombrado por la falta de tartamudeos, pero los dejó pasar.

-Bueno... las clases se acabaron más temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer. Además mis otras actividades se cancelaron, milagrosamente. Y dime Marinette ¿estás enferma o algo parecido? Es cierto que llegas tarde, pero nunca faltas-

-Nada de eso, tan sólo me encontraba agota y pasé de largo-

-Ya veo. Sin embargo estás distinta-

-¿En qué sentido?- la chica le miro de manera interesada, era extraño hablar con él sin el sentimiento de amor. Quizás, después de todo era una ilusión.

-Me refiero a que nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de esta manera, más relajada y calmada-

-Creo que tienes razón. Por cierto, mañana te devolveré los apuntes-

-Sí, no te preocupes por ello-

-Me preocupo, porque no quiero tener nada tuyo- dijo frívolamente. El muchacho sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, ¿en dónde estaba la sonrisa cálida como el sol? ¿Habrá hecho algo mal? En un momento de desesperación se levantó rápidamente para tomarle su brazo, sin embargo falló en sus cálculos y cayo, y de paso, arrastró a la azabache al suelo también.

Cuando ambos abrieron sus ojos, se percataron de la corta distancia en la que se encontraban, dos extraños realmente, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en un abismo donde sólo el verde de los bosques y los zafiros de un cielo resplandecían. El chico sintió como su respiración se volvía irregular, justo cuando vio los bellos ojos de la chica, con su piel blanquecina acompañada de unas bellísimas pecas, sus labios rosados abiertos por la impresión, los cuales se veían muy suaves. Adrien se sonrojo y lentamente se levantó, nervioso tomó la mano de su compañera para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo tenía vergüenza de lo que había hecho, no era su intención hacer eso y en un intento de desesperación, de saber que estaba sucediendo, de que había cambiado, era un intento de no perderla.

-L-lo siento Marinette, yo no quise hacer eso, yo lo siento tanto-

-No te preocupes Adrien, pero prefiero que te vayas ahora. Estoy algo cansada- la azabache se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pensando si estaba bien que echara Adrien, que lo echara de su vida, de su corazón. Soltó un suspiro y giro la perilla, para luego abrir la puerta algo triste -Muchas gracias por todo, pero es tarde-.

El rubio asintió y se despidió, bajando con lentitud las escaleras, mirando una vez más atrás, esperando a ver a la azabache con una sonrisa pero nada. Cuando salió de la panadería se la quedo viendo con ilusión, la chica se comportaba extraño, como si estuviera poseída por un akuma. Tal pensamiento hizo que un dolor en su pecho y un mal sabor en la boca se intensificarán. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, con cada latido de su corazón.

-Plagg... - comenzó hablar, a sabiendas que su pequeño amigo le prestaba atención -podrá ser que Marinette esté poseída por un akuma...-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- al parecer las cosas con Adrien iban como viento en popa, no obstante, la azabache se iba perdiendo por un largo camino sinuoso directo a la frustración y dolor. Si Tikki no jugaba bien sus cartas, las cosas podrían resultar contraproducente al asunto.

-Bueno, su actitud. Ese cambio me llama mucho la atención, nunca la había visto de esa forma. Siempre ha sido tan cálida y servicial-

-Perfecta, en resumen-

-Exacto, perfecta... -Adrien no se había percatado en sus palabras, hasta que un sonrojo atacó en sus mejillas -Bueno, perfecta, perfecta no es... Tampoco es que sea imperfecta, sus tartamudeos son lindos, un poco exasperante, es decir no es eso, a lo que me refiero es que bueno ella es... ¿ella?- Plagg se rió a costa del rubio y las estupideces que dijo, los cuales no significaban nada. Adrien sentía como sus mejillas volvían a colocarse más rojas y se revolvió el cabello en señal de frustración -Plagg, cállate-.

-Seguro chico- respondió sarcástico, aquella actuación valía oro para el kwami -Haremos como que yo te entiendo y me das un queso-

-Eres odioso- dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras le pasaba un queso.

-Sí, pero sin mí te mueres-.

Marinette sintió un vacío, había sido demasiado dura con él. Sentía como sus ojos vaticinaban una horda de lágrimas. Antes de que sucediera prefería distraerse, sacar de su mente al rubio.

-Marinette ¿quieres que continúe?- la voz de su kwami fue tan suave ante aquel silencio.

-Por favor...-

-¡Christine!- la rubia sentía como todo en su interior se resolvía al escuchar su nombre a través de aquellos labios. La chica se detuvo para verle con odio.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Lo que estaba sucediendo adentro no era más que una mentira, estás malentendiendo las cosas-

-Discúlpame "Padre" pero todo es tan claro como el agua. Aquí no hay errores ni lamentos-

-Claro que los hay y tú no me quieres escuchar. Vamos Chris- el azabache decidió tomar su brazo. La chica comenzó a forcejear, no lo quería cerca, ya no. Pero Benjamin no se iba rendir, la tomo de la cintura para poder besarla. Christine sentía como todo su aire se iba y sus latidos se aceleraban con el pasar de los segundos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado volver a tocar los labios del muchacho, la chica coloco ambas manos detrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Un beso prohibido de un amor imposible. Si bien las cosas parecían un cuento de hadas, no todo lo era.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre de cabellos rojos se encontraba con una sonrisa maléfica. Por fin podría deshacerse de aquella muchacha que tanto le estaba estorbando con sus planes.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos héroes sintieron los golpes en la puerta. Dado que Christine estaba haciendo el desayuno, fue Benjamin el que iría a recibir los visitantes.

-Buenos días ¿qué es lo que quier- no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando fue golpeado en la cara, derribándolo instantáneamente.

-¡Benjamin!-

-Arréstenselos- la chica vio cómo se acercaban a ella y la golpeaban en el estómago, vio cómo su amado era cruelmente maltratado y las lágrimas de desesperación no tardaron en llegar. Vio como toda su vida iba acabar.

Ya estando en los calabozos y separados, sin saber nada el uno del otro, Christine rezaba por un milagro que los pudiera salvar. Hasta que fue irrumpida por unos pasos que se le hacía conocido, era el Duque Wild. La chica lo vio con todo el odio del mundo.

-¿Quien diría que la herborista era más que una simple pecadora? Mantener un romance oculto con el padre Benjamin. Que deplorable- El Duque abrió la celda para acercarse a la chica, ella sintió el peligro en ambiente. Y sus predicciones fueron ciertas cuando sintió el ardor en su cara. Christine le iba reclamar, pero sintió su cabello jalar.

-Maldición...- exclamo por lo bajo, si tan sólo pudiera convertirse en LadyBug.

-Es una lástima que no te fueras antes, pero por lo menos veremos cómo acaban con tu vida y la de él-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sabías, lo han mandado al vaticano para sentenciarlo a la muerte. Cosa que también te llegará. Una lástima por los héroes de Inglaterra-

Christine analizo sus palabras y apretó más sus vestidos, en señal de que Tikki escapara en caso de que este tipo le llegase a quitar algo.

-Así que tú eres Hawk Moth-

-Sí, mi preciada Ladybug-

-Si ya lo sabes ¿por qué no tomas mis Miraculous?-

-Oh, prefiero verte sufrir, después de todo aún me falta los Miraculous de Black Cat- y así se marchó. Dejando a la pobre peli miel desolada, sabiendo que su amado Benjamin ya estaría muerto.

-Tikki... me quiero morir, no puedo estar sin él-

-Christie, eres Ladybug, el mundo te necesita-

-Estoy... estoy-

-¿Estás qué? Mi bella dama- la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz de aquel gato negro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Black Cat, no puedo más, mi amado ha sido asesinado. No puedo ser Ladybug-

El azabache estaba conmovido por el amor que le profesaba la muchacha, sin importar los malos tratos que estaba recibiendo. Icario su melena color miel y beso su frente.

-No debes preocuparte, mi bella dama. Debemos irnos-

Christie se fijó bien en él, en sus ojos verdes y su cabello azabache, el tono de su voz. No podía ser, era él, todo ese tiempo estuvieron juntos. La chica acepto irse, después de todo estarían juntos. Quizás ya no podrían tener esa vida normal que tanto deseaban, pero si estaban juntos, todo era mejor.

-Entonces... ¿qué paso con el Duque?- preguntaba Marinette, con sus ojos demostrando el cansancio.

-A ver, no pasó mucho tiempo en que lo vencieran. Sin embargo Christie y Benjamin tuvieron que irse del pueblo. Se marcharon a vivir a Alemania-

-Ya veo, pero de todas formas ellos conocían el verdadero yo de ambos, en cambio yo no conozco al verdadero Adrien. Entonces esta historia no me sirve-

-Si te sirve, nunca debes rendirte, sin importar lo que piense la gente, lucha por ese amor. Las cosas serían totalmente distintas si ustedes se odiaran en su forma civil-

-¿Hubo una pareja de héroes así?-

-Sí, pero eso será otra historia Marinette. Debes dormirte porque tus padres no estarán para levantarte-

-Está bien Tikki, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Marinette-.


	7. Siete

La alarma comenzaba a molestarle con demasía. La azabache se removió un poco incomoda, saco su mano bajo las mantas para apagar el ruidoso teléfono.

-Marinette, debes ir al colegio-

-No quiero, ni siquiera copie los apuntes que trajo Adrien-

-Vamos Marinette. Si Adrien no le gustas, pues él se lo pierde. Hazle saber lo que no tiene-

-¿Quieres que lo olvide?-

-No, quiero que lo superes. Claramente debes luchar por él, no lo niego. No obstante, primero olvida aquel dolor que recae en tu corazón. No queremos preocupar a tus amigos ¿cierto?-

Marinette le sonrió y la tomo entre sus manos, para abrazarla con más ánimos.

-¡Eres tan genial, Tikki!-

-Lo sé. Por cierto, dado que te levante dos horas antes-

-¡¿Dos horas antes?! Siento que he desperdiciado dos horas de mi vida-

-No te vas a ir a dormir, me vas a escuchar señorita-

-Cierto... los chicos que se odiaban en su forma civil. Cuéntame-

-Bueno, esto remonta-

* * *

Eran los años 40', el mundo se encontraba en una gran devastación. El dolor y el odio era algo común en aquellos días. Y algo que nunca se comentó en los libros de historia, fue que en las noches los akumas atacaban. Sí, en plena segunda guerra mundial los akumas atacaban. Nunca se supo quién los manejaba, cuando aparecían o a qué bando pertenecía.

La historia comienza en el 1937, en donde se supone que vieron a dos personas extrañas combatiendo el mal en Berlín. Se decía que los corazones de los alemanes estaban más que corrompidos, todo por la culpa de un dictador. Y no era casualidad que en los alemanes existieran bandos. Los que apoyaban a Adolf y los que no.

* * *

Marinette interrumpió a su kwami, sacando unas primeras ideas hacia donde iría la historia.

-No me digas que uno de ellos era judío y el otro alemán-

-Así es, Mari-

La chica frunció su ceño, ya le decía algo que esto iba terminar mal. Eso era más que un amor imposible en aquella época.

-Si piensas que es imposible, hay algo que los separa aún más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ambos eran hombres-

Claro, eso hacía más difícil la situación. Siendo en que aquella época era homofóbicos, dificultaba todo aún más. Marinette suspiro para luego dejar que Tikki continuará con la historia.

* * *

Dado que en la época en que se encontraba, los judíos estaban siendo expropiados de sus hogares, caminaban por las largas calles alemanas, las calles de un país que los odiaban. Amitai, un chico de cabellos oscuros junto a sus profundos ojos color caoba, miraba el suelo, con dolor e impotencia. ¿Qué culpa tenían todos ellos por ser de una raza distinta? No le cabía por la mente. Había sido separado de su familia, al único que tenía a su lado era a Tikki, un ser mágico que encontró hace unos meses. Tan sólo hablaban, nada más, porque hasta donde él sabía, no había ningún monstruo atacando, el único monstruo era aquel líder de ese país que quería transformar en un Imperio.

-Caminen, perros sarnosos- así los iban empujando esos hombres de hebras doradas, todos con caras de amargados, con sus ojos inyectados de odio.

Sabía que era estúpido sentir odio, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Tan sólo en su mente le venía lindos recuerdos con su familia, su madre su pequeña hermana, su padre, quien ya había muerto. Y su novia, no sabía dónde estaba, cosa que le aterraba.

-Apúrate, pedazo de mierda- le grito uno de los soldados, mientras lo golpeaba para que subiera a un camión, lleno de gente de su mismo pueblo. Se sentó un poco alejado, mientras veía a la niña a su lado llorar, lo único que logro hacer Amitai, fue consolarla. Porque él mismo sabía que el infierno tan sólo estaba comenzando.

Por otro lado, en las oficinas lúgubres de aquel lugar, había muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y ojos celestes como el cielo, la cantidad de reconocimiento que tenía en su chaqueta, daba entender que era un Coronel, lo que daba entender que tenía el cargo más importante en ese sector.

-Mi señor, han llegado los nuevos judíos-

Herman Müller, Coronel del campo de concentración del oeste. Un joven de veinticinco años que escalo hasta la cima por sus propios méritos, con sus manos manchadas de sangre, llevaba la vida de muchas personas en sus manos, los había torturado. Pero nunca sintió nada, era alguien sumamente frio. O eso aparentaba.

El chico asintió y sólo ordeno que se marchara, para luego de manera frustrada agarrar sus cabellos. Odiaba lo que había hecho, era una deshonra, su padre nunca lo había criado de aquella manera.

-Plagg, en serio ¿por qué sigues a mi lado?-

Lo había conocido cuando era tan sólo un niño inocente, alejado de aquella guerra. Aquel gato negro había sido un gran amigo suyo y consejero. El kwami negro salió de su bolsillo, para mirarlo con pena.

-Porque sé que no es lo quieres, y presiento que pronto todo va cambiar, Herman-

El chico suspiro una vez más para levantarse, eliminar cualquier arruga de su traje y salir de la oficina. Para colocar una vez más una cara fría, aquel soldado sin corazón. Podía escuchar los gritos, los llantos, la desesperación de la gente. La cosa era simple, primero los haría trabajar para luego lentamente ir eliminándolos, cuando llegaran los próximos, los tenía que matar a todos. La misma rutina de siempre, el mismo baño de sangre.

-¡Suéltenme, desgraciados!- escucho como un judío se revelaba, y veía en momento justo en que golpeaba a uno de sus soldados. No podía tolerar eso, no lo iba hacer.

Con pasos firmes, para que fuera escuchado por todos, logrando que su presencia se impusiera ante todos, se fue acercando a ambos, hasta que prácticamente quedó en frente de ellos. Los miró a ambos para luego levantar su pierna y pegarle una patada en la cara a aquel judío, quien sólo logro soltar un alarido de dolor.

-Veo que la rata tiene el valor para golpearnos, cadete, llévelo a la sala de tortura. Yo me haré cargo de él-

Fue su primer encuentro, aquellos ojos desafiándose, negro contra azul, un degrades, colores que se encontraba en la galaxia. Colores que no iban ceder. El Coronel tan sólo sonrió petulante mientras s dirigía a aquel lugar, en donde había logrado cambiar la conducta de muchos judíos y ese no sería el primero en ser revolucionario.

Amitai había golpeado a aquel soldado porque había intentado abusar de la pequeña que había cuidado. Los muy hijos de puta decían que le tenían asco a los de su raza, pero de todas formas lograban pensar con el pene. Los odiaba y se odiaba a la vez, mientras era arrastrado a aquel lugar y era atado con cadenas a aquella silla, sentía miedo. Y el miedo se convirtió en ira al ver a la persona que lo había golpeado.

-Te crees muy valiente por salvar a la pequeña- Herman traía a su lado a la pequeña niña, que tan sólo lloraba -Pero por tu errores, su destino no va cambiar-

Y tan rápido como la había salvado, la chica caía frente a él, con una bala en la cabeza. Le había disparado, aquel perro del ejército le había disparado.

-¡Maldito hijo de!- un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejo en un estado de inconciencia.

El alemán tan sólo lo golpeaba, como si lo quisiera moler. De no haber sido por Plagg, capaz lo hubiera matado, pero no. No podía matarlo, no podía perder más gente en un principio.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu posición- le dijo mientras se lavaba las manos, tenía que quitar el resto de sangre. Para luego tomar una botella transparente.

-Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma- susurro con veneno, esperando que algún día tipos como él pagaran sus pecados.

-Creo que eso es lo que menos me importa. Pero el sentimiento es reciproco, asesinos y ladrones- mencionó Herman para luego verterle desde la cabeza a los pies un frasco de alcohol. El grito ensordecedor le dejo más que a gusto para luego dejarlo botado en aquel lugar.

El primer encuentro había sentenciado el odio entre ellos, como era natural en aquella época.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste el kwami de alguien mal?- Adrien no podía salir de su asombro, la vida de su pequeño amigo había sido algo interesante.

-Herman no era malo, lo entenderás después. Ahora tienes que ir a la escuela-

El rubio comprobó la hora para luego bajar rápidamente a desayunar, mientras se encontraba más que intrigado con la historia. Sería capaz Marinette que le odiara o que la persona detrás de la máscara odiase a Adrien. Un dolor en pecho le confirmo que el sentimiento de odiar y ser odiado era terrible.

-¿Me pregunto si Marinette me odia en estos momento? Aunque no sepa el por qué-


End file.
